My Twilight
by Team Spunk Ransom
Summary: My version of how i would want Twilight to happen to me.


Oh Joy

**Oh Joy!**

"What?!" I screamed. I hope she didn't just say what I think she said!

"I'm sorry sweetie. It's just. There is no other way. I got a good job there, and with your father gone…" my mother tried to explain.

If she thinks I'm going to go to Washington right after school started she must be out of her mind! I can't just leave. Kentucky has been home for 17 years! I came home from school and all my bags were packed and we were leaving. I had no input.

So now we're in the car on our way to our new house in Forks. I made sure to call all my friends on the way to tell them the bad news. She wouldn't even let me stay for 5 minutes to tell them good-bye. I don't know what got to her.

We got lost somewhere in Forks and had to get directions from some old man. He said that we missed our turn and to go back 10 miles, turn right, and our house will be on the left. It must be an awfully small town for word to spread so fast in about 2 days.

Well he was right. Our house was right around the corner and surrounded by trees. The house its self was painted white with burgundy red shutters. It had two bedrooms, one and a half bathroom, a kitchen, and a small family room. This is going to be so fun! And to top it all off, I start school tomorrow. I'm going to Forks High and I get my schedule when I get to school.

XXX

First day of school, joy! Anyway, my mom surprised me this morning with a car, well, truck. It was made back in the 80's, it has rust on it and what's not covered in rust is blue. But worst off……IT'S A FORD!! My mo knows I hate Fords. When I told her she said, "It's all I can afford at the moment and if you don't like it I can take it back."

"Mom they probably paid you to take the damn car," I argued.

When I got to school, which I was 30 minutes early for, I went to the office to get my schedule. There was a lady at the front desk. She was maybe in her 50's. She had unnatural blonde hair and was not thin. But who am I to judge. I'm what, 5'6 brown hair with natural blonde highlights and over weight. Well, not to over weight that I can't run fast. I could tie all the skinny cross-country basketball girls on my team. I'm guess I will try out here and see if I make the team. The lady at the desk smiled and gave me my schedule, after already knowing my name, and pointed me in the right direction.

First period was English with Mrs. Moore. It was at the very end of the hall. I went in and said, "Hi I'm-"

"Oh, well hello! You must be Alexandra," Mrs. Moore said

"I prefer to be called Alex. I was wondering if you could get me a locker," I replied

"Well of course. You can have……2424," she told me while giving me a piece of paper with the combination on it. I walked out of the room in search for my locker. Yes! Top locker, and it wasn't very far off from first period either. When I opened my locker I noticed it was 10 minutes till the bell that started class and there were more people here know.

"Hi," someone said to my left.

When I turned around I noticed a girl about 5ft. she had short brown hair with purple highlights and was wearing pretty much all black.

"Hi," I replied.

"You must be Alex, I'm Kelsey. You don't seem to have a southern accent like they do on T.V." she said.

"Sorry to disappoint you. It's nice to meet you. Who do you have for first?"

"Moore. She's really nice."

"I have Moore too. Do you want to sit together?"

"Sure!"

It turned out that I had three out of seven classes with Kelsey so far. I had Moore first and second, then math with Cambell third. Then we went to lunch. I sat with Kelsey and her friends who were all very nice. There was Tori, Haley, Devon, Amanda, and Celeste. We were in the middle of a random conversation when this gorgeous person walked by, followed by four other gorgeous people, though they weren't as beautiful as the first.

"Who are THEY?!" I asked astonished.

"They would be the Cullens'. They are new this year. I've never really met any of them, but I know who they are. They are all the preps ever talk about, though they are gorgeous! The one on the far end of the table is Edward. I think he is the cutest," Edward has untidy bronze hair. He is lanky, but not bulky.

"The one beside him is Alice," Alice has spiky black hair. She was very thin with small features. She looked as though she is a pixie, "The one across from her is Jasper. They are both married at only twenty," Jasper had honey blonde hair, and was muscular, yet lean, "Beside him is Rosalie, his twin," Rosalie was so beautiful! She looked like a model you would see on the cover of a beauty magazine. She had wavy blonde hair to the middle of her back and was very statuesque, "And the last one is Emmett," so his name is Emmett. What a unique name. Emmett had dark curly hair and was very muscular. It looked like he had been lifting weights all his life.

"If I got it right," Kelsey continued, "Jasper and Rosalie were adopted by Carlisle and Esme, there parents, after they adopted Alice. Edward, and Emmett."

"Emmett is HOT!!"

"Not as hot as Edward!" Kelsey argued.

That's when the bell rang and everyone rushed to class.


End file.
